


I Told You (These moments break us)

by morjens



Series: Moments [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cussing, Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: “Yeah, I know. But I’m not the one with back pain. I’m not the one who’s hurting. Or really, I am. It fucking hurts to see how you don’t allow yourself to rest. It fucking pains me you don’t understand your own good. Please Jackson, sleep well.”(or: Namjoon calls Jackson after golden disc awards)





	I Told You (These moments break us)

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I can't keep my hands away from this pairing, lol. Maybe I should put these in some kind of series or something.
> 
> But yeah, at the Golden Disc Awards it was revealed that Jackson had hurt his back. Let's hope he has a speedy recovery and doesnt overwork himself! And nope, I'm not native in english, so bear with me, haha.

”You IDIOT!” Namjoon shouts for the other side of the phone line and Jackson stays silent.  
“I told you, I fucking told you, and I know Jaebum hyung told you and others told you. And still? Do you think this is some kind of show off battle? You think that if you don’t tear yourself to pieces everyone will eventually leave you?”  
“No, I--”, Jackson can’t finish his sentence before Namjoon interrupts him:  
“’cause it’s not! I told you to rest, and you be god damn better to rest.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes you can.”  
“I thought you would understand me. I have schedules to attend. I have shows to be. I have songs to write. God damn it Namjoon, you know how it is!”  
“Yeah, I know. But I’m not the one with back pain. I’m not the one who’s hurting. Or really, I am. It fucking hurts to see how you don’t allow yourself to rest. It fucking pains me you don’t understand your own good. Please Jackson, sleep well.”

They share a long silence. Jackson can hear how Namjoon huffs to the phone after his shout. 

“You do realize I don’t do this on purpose?” Jackson’s voice is silent as he continues before silence stretches too long.  
“I do.” 

And Namjoon really does. It’s not like he hasn’t seen boys from his group  
overwork themselves, to practise until they drop to the floor and can’t stand up, to the point they sleep one hour in a day, to push themselves too far.

“So you are telling me I’m weak?”

Namjoon sighs. It’s true. Jackson has trained so much, so long. He is a former athlete, he has been through the hard training to become an idol. He should know. And Jackson is weak. He as said it himself. Everything just doesn’t work like the would want. He was away for one comeback, he has been seen to attend to fansigns sick, to hardly be able to walk off the stage afterwards. 

“Just… Just get yourself better. You know I can’t help you from here.”  
“I have to fly to China tomorrow.”  
“I know.”  
“And I’m not sure when I come back.”  
“I might not be here then.”  
“Yeah, you have your own schedules.”

“But Jackson. You know why I care? I’ve told you that.”  
“Yeah, I know”, Jackson says softly and smile climbs on Namjoon’s lips. Jackson might be an idiot, but he is his idiot. For the best and for the worst.  
“So if I hear you’ve gotten yourself to hospital I will fly there on the next flight and will shout at you so you’ll be deaf for rest of your life.”  
“Then I won’t hear you nagging.”  
“Wouldn’t you like that.”  
“Nah, I like everything about you, Joonie.”  
“C’mon sleep now.”  
“Love you my little kimbab roll.”  
“Urhg, I’m not gonna say it back.”  
“C’mon”, Jackson whines.  
“You know, honey or whatever would’ve been better.”  
“You would have liked that?”  
“I didn’t say it like that.”  
“Okay, honey”, Jackson chirps and Namjoon can’t hide his smile.  
“Yah, sleep now. You better!”  
“Okay, okay, I will”, Jackson huffs.  
“I’ll go now. Take care!”  
“Yeah, I will.”  


And after the goodbyes, Namjoon says the words he has gathered courage to say:  
“Love you, babe.”  


He ends the call and doesn’t hear Jackson’s squeal of delight on the other side of the town.


End file.
